customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Calibur II
Soul Calibur II is a weapon based fighting game. This game is for PlayStation 2, Gamecube, and Xbox. Gameplay Modes and features Modes and other features added to the Home Versions: *The home versions of SCII featured a unique character, Necrid, who did not appear in the arcade version, nor in any subsequent games. *Soul Calibur II presented the normal modes from most fighting games: Arcade, Team Battle Mode (similar to arcade, but with teams of up to 3 characters and without cutscenes or endings), Time Attack (fight against the clock to gain records), Survival Battle and Training Mode. There are also "Extra" versions of these modes, intended to allow the use of the Extra Weapons. Worth mentioning is that Arcade's 7th battle is called a "Destined Battle", a battle predefined that never changes. Each character has one according to their story, and are shared by groups of two (Mitsurugi→Taki, Taki→Mitsurugi) with the exception of the console-exclusive characters. *A returning feature from Soul Calibur is the inclusion of Extra Weapons. Instead of Soul Calibur's system of different stats, this one is based on power %, defense %, and special abilities (drains energy, pass through defense, etc.). Each character has 12 different weapons, from the standard (basic) weapons for 1P and 2P to the powerful "Ultimate Weapon". Also each one was granted a Soul Edge version of their arms and a "Joke Weapon", weapons with bad stats and effect, and with unique and funny, hit sounds. Each weapon is given a backstory in the "Weapon Gallery". *The Arcade version has a unique mode called "Conquest Mode". Conquest Mode allows the player to pick an army, fight enemies and gain experience points, allowing it to increase the level of the selected player. *"Weapon Master Mode" takes the core system from "Conquest Mode" and expands upon it. This mode, made in a similar fashion to Soul Blade's "Edge Master Mode" and Soul Calibur's "Mission Mode", presents a history set in an alternate world, while the player moves in a map divided in "regions" (named after stars) and fight enemies to gain experience points (and raise the "rank" of the character) and money (which could be later used to buy weapons, art, costumes and videos). The mode has 10 normal chapters, 4 sub-chapters and 2 extra-chapters as well as Extra-Missions (alternate version of normal missions). The plot of the mode puts the player into the role of a swordsman searching for Soul Edge, which suddenly is faced against a powerful, mad knight named Veral, who seeks Soul Edge for his own desires. *As in Soul Calibur, there is a "Museum" containing character artwork, various videos (like Arcade Intro or WMM intro and Ending) and Weapon Exhibition (or "katas"). There is also the "Profile Viewer" (to see character's stories) and "Battle Theater" (to see CPU vs CPU battles). *Like before, some characters are granted with 3rd costumes, purchased in Weapon Master Mode. Out of the 25 selectable characters, 13 of them were granted a 3rd costume: Astaroth, Cassandra, Ivy, Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Raphael, Seong Mi-na, Sophitia, Taki, Talim, Voldo, and Xianghua. It should also be noted that Link has four costumes (exactly like the ones that he has in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64), and Assassin, Berserker, and Lizardman each have 6 different costumes (3 color edits of their 2 standard costumes). Characters A number of new characters were added in Soul Calibur II along with most of the characters from the previous game. Raphael and Talim's playing styles are entirely unique, while Cassandra and Yun-seong's are derived from established characters Sophitia and Hwang, respectively. Charade, like his predecessors Edge Master and Inferno, switches his style to those of random existing characters with each individual round of fighting. Each of the home versions also included Necrid, who was not included in the arcade version of Soul Calibur II. Necrid, like Spawn, was personally designed by comic book artist Todd McFarlane. Characters in bold must be unlocked. Returning Characters *Astaroth - Giant Axe *'Cervantes de Leon' - Long Sword and Pistol Sword (can be unlocked by clear Stage 4 of Chapter 3 in Weapon Master Mode) *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine - Snake Sword *Kilik - Bo Staff *Maxi - Nunchaku or Three Section staff (Due to censorship) *Heishiro Mitsurugi - Katana *'Inferno' - Imitative Power *Nightmare - Soul Edge/Zweihander *'Seung Mina' - Zanbatou (Halberd) (Correctly spelled as "Seong Mi-Na" in subsequent releases, home versions only; can be unlocked by clearing Stage 3 of Chapter 6 in Weapon Master Mode) *'Sophitia Alexandra' - Sword and Shield (home versions only; can be unlocked by clearing Stage 5 of Chapter 4 in Weapon Master Mode) *Taki - Dual Kodachi *Voldo - Dual Katars *Chai Xianghua - Jian *'Yoshimitsu' - Katana and Sashimono (can be unlocked by clearing Stage 3 of Chapter 2 in Weapon Master Mode) New Characters *Cassandra Alexandra – Sword and Shield *'Charade' – Imitative Power / Edge Master (can be unlocked by clearing Stage 1 of Chapter 3 in Weapon Master Mode) *Necrid - Transforming Energy called Enigma (home console exclusive) *Raphael Sorel - Rapier *Talim - Dual Elbow blades (Bladed Tonfas) *Hong Yunsung – Dao (Correctly spelled as "Yun-seong" in subsequent releases) Guest Characters *Heihachi Mishima - Gauntlets and Karate-style moves 2 and HD Online versions only *Spawn - Spawn's Axe, Agony and HD Online versions only *Link - Master Sword and Hylian Shield GameCube version only Other Characters The North American, Australian, and European versions of the game also contained three unlockable limited-play characters loosely based on characters from Soulcalibur: *Assassin (generic thug, with a move list derived from Hwang) - Dao (can be unlocked by clearing Stage 2 of Subchapter 3 in Extra Weapon Master Mode) *Berserker (generic thug, with a move list derived from Rock) - Double-Edged Axe (can be unlocked by clearing Stage 1 of Subchapter 1 in Extra Weapon Master Mode *Lizardman (generic lizardman from the army created by the cult order, Fygul Cestemus, in Soul Calibur, with a move list derived from Aeon Calcos, the series' primary Lizardman) - Sword and Shield (can be unlocked by reaching Level 72, clearing Subchapter 2 of Weapon Master Mode, and completing Extra Weapon Master Mode). Trivia *Johan Dürer appears in Weapon Master Mode's opening sequence. *Algol also appears in Weapon Master Mode's opening sequence and there's a city in Weapon Master Mode named after him too. *Other characters that didn't make the roster such as Hwang, Li Long, Arthur, Rock, and Edge Master appeared in the opening sequence of Weapon Master Mode as well. *The game marks as Amy's first appearance as she is seen in the game's opening sequence. *The game is #29 in IGN's Top 100 PS2 games. *Sophitia and Seong-Mina weren't first playable in the Arcade version but was later added as unlockable characters in the console versions. *Cassandra's weapons & costume are the most expensive of all the characters *''Soulcalibur II'' was the first game in the series to be a sponsor of a wrestling event. That being WWE Unforgiven, back in September 2003. *HD Online marks the first time that two guest characters (Heihachi Mishima and Spawn) from two different franchises are playable in the same game. *The reason why Japanese voice wasn't included, because of the death of Heihachi's late actor, Daisuke Gouri in the first of 2010. *From Feb. 20th 2014 to May 20th 2014, people who purchase Soulcalibur II HD from the Japan PSN store during this period will receive an amazing 3-piece set to use in Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. (applicabile only for Japanese version). This set includes: **One AP recovery potion **One continue ticket **A female-only CAS item, a triangle bikini